


the tales of teenage thespians

by evotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BACKGROUND alice and frank, F/M, JILY JILY JILY JILY JILY JILY, M/M, Please read, Social Media, Social Media AU, either from enjoyment or at how stupid it is, i promise this will make u laugh, jily, lily and euphemia potter get on real well, lily is ariel and james is eric bc obviously, remus is flounder, sirius and remus isnt intense, sirius is ursula, tHANK U, the boys r supposed to love pete but i cant bring myself to write him decently, this is a social media au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evotter/pseuds/evotter
Summary: in which Lily Evans is a meme master, Sirius Black is the Disney villain nobody expected but everybody loves, James Potter is an absolute dweeb, Remus Lupin is adorable as always, and Peter Pettigrew is appreciated off-screen! the Marauders & gang take on a stage production of The Little Mermaid. Chaos ensues. There's got to be drama in a theatre company, right?





	the tales of teenage thespians

**Author's Note:**

> finally publishing this 10k monster somewhere. i'm also trying to steer away from fanfiction.net, so fingers crossed that i like this site a lot more than that one.
> 
> i have a few notes to make about this. first of all, i wrote this months ago and i didn't proofread it. there are some typos i made on purpose, but only lily should have them
> 
> this is lily/james and sirius/remus w background alice/frank. i wrote this for my friends, so there's more sirius/remus than i think i would actually put in normally. however there's jily the most bc i love them and they're literally dweebs
> 
> ummmmmm yeah i mean. this is obviously au and i had a lot of fun writing this so please enjoy

**Lily Evans** sent a photo.

**Lily Evans** to **Remus Lupin** : slughorn practically threw this at me in the hallway. guess he found it on the announcement board and wanted me to see it lol

**Lily Evans** : i think hes really rooting for me

**Remus Lupin** : Ah, they finally decided on a musical!

**Remus Lupin** : Ooh the little mermaid 

**Lily Evans** : im gonna do it

**Lily Evans** : ur gonna do it

**Remus Lupin** : I didn’t say anything about auditoning

**Lily Evans** : ur gonna do it

**Remus Lupin** : I dunno

**Remus Lupin** : Who would I be?

**Lily Evans** : the FLOUNDER TO MY ARIEL, REMUS, DUH

**Remus Lupin** : Oh, duh

**Remus Lupin** : Silly me

**Lily Evans** : in the broadway musical flounder has a ~crush~ on ariel, so like ;)

**Remus Lupin** : Did a musical just expose my true feelings

**Lily Evans** : REMUS

**Lily Evans** : I DIDNT KNOW U FELT THIS WAY

**Lily Evans** : i would act on these newly discovered feelings but ur heart already belongs to another

**Remus Lupin** : I should never have told you about that

**Lily Evans** : PURSUE UR TRUE FEELINGS MATE

**Lily Evans** : hes one of ur best friends!!!!!

**Remus Lupin** : Exactly.

**Remus Lupin** : If he doesn’t feel the same it would mess things up

**Lily Evans** : u dont kno that babe

**Lily Evans** : my advice??? just go for it! personally i think he feels the same but if u really dont wanna go for it i wont push u

**Lily Evans** : think hes auditoning tho??

**Remus Lupin** : It’s Sirius. He’s definitely auditioning.

**Remus Lupin** : Pretty sure he’d do Ursula in drag if they let him.

**Lily Evans** : omg can we get a petition going for that tho

**Lily Evans** : sirius black in drag playing the SEA WITCH

**Lily Evans** : what abt pete??? or potter?

**Remus Lupin** : I’d assume both. Pete might go for tech though, as he usually does

**Lily Evans** : well auditions r friday!!! see u there bc U R AUDITIONING

**Remus Lupin** : Sigh

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Sirius Black** : remus is auditioning

**Lily Evans** : rephrase: remus doesnt kno if hes auditioning but hes auditioning. 

**Sirius Black** : Got it

**Lily Evans** : also

**Lily Evans** : u, as ursula

**Sirius Black** : Omg

**Lily Evans** : remus’s idea

**Sirius Black** : I love him

**Lily Evans** : ;)))) ~~~~

**Sirius Black** : Don’t give me that face

**Lily Evans** : u fkin fancy him

**Sirius Black** : Do not

**Lily Evans** : lmao ok whatever u saaaaay~

**Lily Evans** : rooting for u 2 b ursula, tho

**Sirius Black** : Me too

**Sirius Black** : Who d’you think’s going to get Eric?

**Lily Evans** : dunno

**Lily Evans** : fenwick wants it but if he gets eric and i get ariel i’ll prob drop 

**Sirius Black** : You’ll get Ariel for sure

**Lily Evans** : aw thanks but idk. emme’s also a shoe-in 

**Sirius Black** : Yeah but you’ve got the hair. 

**Lily Evans** : tru tru. i hope im ariel bc ive wanted to play her for a while so fingers crossed

**Lily Evans** : is potter auditioning?

**Sirius Black** : I’ll ask him

**Sirius Black** : You think he’d get Eric?

**Lily Evans** : ive never heard him sing outside chorus so idk

**Lily Evans** : is he good?

**Sirius Black** : Good enough

**Lily Evans** : hm then maybe

**Sirius Black** : If James got Eric and you got Ariel would you drop?

**Lily Evans** : hm

**Lily Evans** : nah

**Sirius Black** : ;))))

**Lily Evans** : piss off

**Lily Evans** : hes got a good face

**Lily Evans** : tell him i said that and u die

**Sirius Black** : My lips are sealed

 

**James Potter** to  **~dnt 4get the importance of bOdY lAnGuAgE~** : EVANS SAID I HAVE A GOOD FACE

**Peter Pettigrew** : congrats?

**Remus Lupin** : Wise words

**Sirius Black** : Tell her I told you that and you die

**James Potter** : oi my lips are sealed. promise 

**James Potter** : you can tell her im defo auditioning

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Marlene McKinnon** : hey!!!! thoughts on auditions???

**Marlene McKinnon** : I picked up a form this afternoon but idk.

**Lily Evans** : ??

**Marlene McKinnon** : I was going to go for set design but this year they need orchestra members

**Lily Evans** : hm

**Lily Evans** : ask if u can do both, maybe??

**Lily Evans** : set design is well finished by the time we start rehearsals w the pit, so u could probably get both in if u ask

**Lily Evans** : if they need orchestra members 

**Lily Evans** : and considering how well u did set last year  

**Lily Evans** : then theyll probably say yes

**Marlene McKinnon** : Aww how you flatter me, Lils

**Lily Evans** : ;))) i do try, marls

**Marlene McKinnon** : Sirius told me James is auditioning, by the way

**Lily Evans** : oh is he?? cool

**Lily Evans** : all the usual ppl r returning, i think

**Marlene McKinnon** : You want James to get Eric, don’t you?

**Lily Evans** : listen i mean would i b mad if he got eric??? no

**Lily Evans** : but thats where my opinion ends

**Marlene McKinnon** : Uh huh

**Lily Evans** : we’re making remus audition, btw

**Lily Evans** : srs said he’d get him to audition but sometimes i dont trust that ho

**Lily Evans** : like the other day i told him that james has a good face and i told him not to tell but im p sure james knows

**Lily Evans** : mostly bc i saw him tweet it

**Lily Evans** : and speaking of sirius we all want him to get ursula

**Marlene McKinnon** : That’s beautiful

**Lily Evans** : i knOw

**Lily Evans** : remus said it first and i told sirius that and sirius said “i love him” 

**Lily Evans** : bUt iTs jUsT ~pLaToNiC~

**Marlene McKinnon** : Ugh. Boys

**Lily Evans** : RIGHT

**Lily Evans** : ugh i g2g my stupid sister is yelling at me again

**Marlene McKinnon** : For a stupid reason?

**Lily Evans** : no this ones real

**Lily Evans** : mightve killed her fish

**Marlene McKinnon** : ...How?

**Lily Evans** : : mightve tried to dye the water pink in his tank

**Lily Evans** : mum laughed when she found out tho so im in the clear

**Marlene McKinnon** : Omg

**Lily Evans** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Remus Lupin** : auditions boi!!! r u ready????

**Remus Lupin** : Please don’t make me do this

**Lily Evans** : nonsense ur going 2 b FINE

**Remus Lupin** : Ugh.

 

**Sirius Black** to  **Remus Lupin** : Dude. Calm down.

**Sirius Black** : I can see your anxiety from across the auditorium.

**Remus Lupin** : I hate auditioning you know this

**Sirius Black** : But you’re like. Really good.

**Sirius Black** : We all get stage fright.

**Sirius Black** : But you’re going to kill it up there.

**Sirius Black** : I promise.

**Remus Lupin** : Thanks mate

**Sirius Black** : No problem

**Sirius Black** : :)

**Remus Lupin** : :)

 

**Sirius Black** to  **Lily Evans** : At the Three Broomsticks for post-audition butterbeers. You in?

**Sirius Black** : James wants you here ;)

**Lily Evans** : piss off

**Lily Evans** : id love to but i have to host a fish funeral in abt 10 minutes

**Lily Evans** : id invite u guys but like then id b in a lot of trouble

**Sirius Black** : Poor fish. Why can’t we be invited?

**Lily Evans** : petunia’s fish

**Sirius Black** : What happened to it?

**Lily Evans** : i killed it with pink dye

 

**James Potter** to  **Lily Evans** : you killed a fish??!?!??

**James Potter** : evans thats cold

**Lily Evans** : um it was petunias fish and it died peacefully excuse u

**Lily Evans** : can sirius not keep anything a secret

**James Potter** : idk but hes been laughing at his phone for three minutes and its bc of the fish so this he definitely couldnt keep a secret

**Lily Evans** : glad to hear my being a murderer is amusing

**James Potter** : rip fish

**Lily Evans** : didnt even have a bloody name

**James Potter** : wot

**Lily Evans** : my sister never named her stupid fish so we just kinda called it fish

**Lily Evans** : honestly i think it welcomed death with open fins

**Lily Evans** : u were really good @ auditions 2day, i wouldve said break a leg but i was busy chatting w emme

**James Potter** : no worries

**James Potter** : wow is lily evans complimenting me

**James Potter** : seriously thank you, you were amazing too, as always

**Lily Evans** : thanks m8

**James Potter** : good luck w ur fish funeral

**Lily Evans** : thank u i will need it

**James Potter** : i’ll tell the boys that tonight we drink for fish

**Lily Evans** : fish appreciates that

 

**Marlene McKinnon** to  **alice ur Dead to me** : THE CAST LIST IS UP

**Marlene McKinnon** sent a photo.

**Marlene McKinnon** : I’m doing set and orchestra!!! 

**Mary Macdonald** : woo!!! that’s exciting! i didn’t end up applying for tech because i need to work but i think i’ll offer to usher when it comes to show dates

**Alice Fortescue** : You only do that so you can get into the show for free

**Mary Macdonald** : alice don’t expose me like this

**Alice Fortescue** : I’m on costumes!! Nice

**Emmeline Vance** : you better make our mersister costumes look nice, al

**Alice Fortescue** : I’ll give you first colour choice

**Emmeline Vance** : love u

**Marlene McKinnon** : Where tf is lily

**Emmeline Vance** : idk but shes gonna freak!!! 

**Mary Macdonald** : i think she said something about turning off her phone to study for a while? 

**Marlene McKinnon** : Ugh. Problematic.

 

**Sirius Black** to  **she’s in deeeeeep shit** : CAST LIST IS UP AND POPPIN, LADS

**Sirius Black** sent a photo.

**Sirius Black** : GUESS WHO’S ABOUT TO BE THE BEST URSULA ANYONE’S EVER SEEN

**Sirius Black** : anD REMUS WTF WHAT DID I TELL YOU MATE

**Sirius Black** : I wouldn’t have wanted this cast any other way omg

**Sirius Black** : Actually I wouldn’t have made James’s understudy as Fenwick

**Sirius Black** : BUT OTHER THAN THAT

**James Potter** : remus!!! dude!!!! congrats

**James Potter** : sirius you’re going to kill it up there

**James Potter** : think we can convince your folks to come?

**Sirius Black** : Hahahaha I hope so

**Remus Lupin** : Oh my god

**Sirius Black** : I TOLD YOU

**Remus Lupin** : Would it be too extra to dye my hair blue for the role?

**Sirius Black** : Mate, I’m literally playing Ursula

**Sirius Black** : Nothing else will count as extra

**Remus Lupin** : Shit, you’re right

**Sirius Black** : And Jimbo you know you and Lily will have to kiss right ;))

**James Potter** : unless fenwick sabotages me right before opening night

**James Potter** : which i feel like he’s totally going to try to do

**Sirius Black** : Oh yeah. Wouldn’t doubt it.

**Sirius Black** : BUT rehearsals

**James Potter** : how dyou think she feels about it???

**Sirius Black** : I mean

**Sirius Black** : She said she wouldn’t drop if you were Eric, so

**Sirius Black** : I think you’re golden, mate

**Sirius Black** : Marly said she hasn’t responded to anything yet though

**Remus Lupin** : Yeah she told me she’s studying for a bit

**Peter Pettigrew** : oh cool!! i’m on set construction

**Sirius Black** : Do you even know how to build shit

**Peter Pettigrew** : yeah a little bit! frank longbottom and i took woodshop together last year

**Sirius Black** : Learn somethin new every day

 

**Lily Evans** set  **Remus Lupin** ’s nickname to  **Flounder** .

**Lily Evans** set her nickname to  **Ariel** .

**Lily Evans** : !!!!!!

 

**Lily Evans** to  **alice ur Dead to me** : I TURN MY PHONE OFF FOR TWO HOURS AND THIS SHIT HAPPENS

**Marlene McKinnon** : I think the moral of this story is never turn your phone off

**Marlene McKinnon** : Ever

**Lily Evans** : emme!!! ur my understudy!!!

**Emmeline Vance** : hell yeah! we can grab coffee and run lines and stuff

**Lily Evans** : u kno it ;)

**Lily Evans** : and congrats on set and orchestra marls!!! i knew theyd let u do it :))))

 

**Lily Evans** to  **James Potter** : how is ur immune system

**James Potter** : uhhh

**James Potter** : average?

**Lily Evans** : how will ur immune system be in 3 months

**James Potter** : probably the same

**Lily Evans** : if u get sick ill kill u

**James Potter** : then youd be stuck with fenwick permanently 

**Lily Evans** : fuck

**Lily Evans** : fuck it if u get me sick id rather it be u then fenwick

**James Potter** : id say thank you but im pretty sure everyone prefers me to fenwick

**Lily Evans** : tru

**Lily Evans** : its a compliment tho

**James Potter** : thanks

**Lily Evans** : anytime

**Lily Evans** set  **James Potter** ’s nickname to  **Eric** .

 

**Lily Evans** created a group with  **James Potter** ,  **Sirius Black** , and  **4 others** .

**Lily Evans** named the group  **operation secret birthday** .

**Lily Evans** to  **operation secret birthday** : all of u mute this conversation right now

**Lily Evans** : esp if ur around remus

**James Potter** : ...why

**Lily Evans** : bcos we all just got the calendar

**Lily Evans** : and remus’s birthday falls on opening weekend

**Lily Evans** : and i already got it approved so

**Lily Evans** : right after curtain call the pits gonna stop playing the end music and theyre gonna start playing ‘happy bday’ and were gonna sing happy bday to remus

**Lily Evans** : bcos we r all his friends and we care abt him

**Lily Evans** : i didnt want to make a group chat w the entire cast + pit minus remus so i just sent it to my Mains so pass it on discreetly kiddos

**Marlene McKinnon** : I feel like it’s too early to plan this

**Sirius Black** : It’s never too early for Remus

**Lily Evans** : ;)

**Marlene McKinnon** : You’re right, but

**Marlene McKinnon** : I feel like this has a lot of potential to blow up? Like...if we start telling other people now...Remus will find out.

**Lily Evans** : ok plan b

**Lily Evans** : TELL NO ONE until the day of

**Lily Evans** : better?

**Marlene McKinnon** : defo

**Lily Evans** : cool beans

 

**James Potter** to  **Lily Evans** : wanna grab a bite and run lines?

**Lily Evans** : i dont have any lines in any of my scenes w u

**Lily Evans** : except for like that one song

**James Potter** : wanna grab a bite?

**Lily Evans** : yeah ok sure

 

**James Potter** to  **Lily Evans** : check insta

 

**Lily Evans** to  **James Potter** : can u send me that photo

 

**Sirius Black** sent a photo.

**Sirius Black** to  **Remus Lupin** : Look at what they want to do to my face.

**Sirius Black** : It’s so cooooool.

**Remus Lupin** : Oh my god your eyebrows

**Sirius Black** : I know

**Sirius Black** sent a GIF.

**Sirius Black** : I’m so exciteeddddd

**Sirius Black** : Suggesting me for Ursula was the best idea you’ve ever had.

**Remus Lupin** : Glad to know my good ideas are finally getting me somewhere

**Sirius Black** : Are you actually going to dye your hair blue for the show?

**Remus Lupin** : I don’t think so haha. Meant it as a joke

**Sirius Black** : Oh

**Sirius Black** : I might’ve mentioned it to Alice when she was measuring me and she might’ve said it was a brill idea.

**Remus Lupin** : Well never mind then

**Sirius Black** : Sorry mate

**Remus Lupin** : Eh. If they really want me to I’ll do it. 

**Remus Lupin** : I feel like this is going to be the biggest role I get ever so might as well go all out haha

**Sirius Black** : Nahhhh you’ll get bigger roles

**Remus Lupin** : We’ve only got next year’s shows

**Sirius Black** : I mean yeah but that’s three shows. Three opportunities for bigger roles

**Remus Lupin** : If I choose to audition

**Sirius Black** : You wouldn’t??

**Remus Lupin** : Idk. Most of the time I feel stupid when I’m on stage

**Remus Lupin** : Everyone says I’m really good but most of the time I don’t feel like I’m talented at all lol

**Remus Lupin** : People saying it to me doesn’t make me believe it most of the time

**Sirius Black** : Are you okay?

**Remus Lupin** : I just need some tea and chocolate and then I’ll be fine

**Sirius Black** : We could hit up 3B and see if Rosmerta’s got any tea

**Sirius Black** : Some fresh air might do you good

**Remus Lupin** : Sure

**Remus Lupin** : Thanks

**Sirius Black** : Anytime

 

**Remus Lupin** to  **Lily Evans** : Okay so my crush might be a little worse than I thought

**Lily Evans** : oh hon

**Remus Lupin** : But it’s fine

**Lily Evans** : do u want to talk abt it?

**Remus Lupin** : Nah. Sirius and I are hanging out rn. So being attached to my phone might raise suspicion lol

**Lily Evans** : i get that

**Lily Evans** : im here if u wanna talk tho

**Lily Evans** : love u flounder

**Remus Lupin** : Love you too Ariel

 

**Lily Evans** to  **James Potter** : so im not saying we should try to get remus and sirius together but

**Lily Evans** : im saying we should get to get sirius and remus together

**James Potter** : why did you switch the order of their names between messages

**Lily Evans** : idk

**James Potter** : idk either but i didnt like it

**Lily Evans** : shit sry potter let me just rewire my brain for u

**James Potter** : aww youd do that for me?? touched

**Lily Evans** : prat

**Lily Evans** : anyway. agree or disagree

**James Potter** : agree

**Lily Evans** : cool

**Lily Evans** : can i make a group chat

**James Potter** : for just you and me????

**Lily Evans** : no im also adding the girls

**Lily Evans** : id add pete but i feel like he doesnt kno and i also know hes bad at keeping secrets which is why i didnt add him to operation secret birthday in the first place

**James Potter** : such a good friend, you are

**Lily Evans** : so…...group chat?

**James Potter** : youre obsessed w group chats

**Lily Evans** : yea i kno

 

**Lily Evans** created the group with  **James Potter** ,  **Marlene McKinnon** , and  **3 others** .

**Lily Evans** named the group  **operation secret relationship** .

**James Potter** to  **operation secret relationship** : these group chat names really arent discrete, you know

**Lily Evans** : i will kick u out

**James Potter** : i am a cofounder of this operation you cant kick me out

**Lily Evans** removed  **James Potter** from the chat.

**Marlene McKinnon** added  **James Potter** to the chat.

**Lily Evans** : bloody traitor

**James Potter** : love you marlene

**Marlene McKinnon** : Play nice, Lily

**Lily Evans** : but

**Marlene McKinnon** : Think of the children

**Marlene McKinnon** : And by children I mean Sirius and Remus

**Lily Evans** : sigh fine

**Lily Evans** : anyway idk how were going to get them to admit their feelings to one another

**James Potter** : we should start w the fact that sirius denies that he has feelings for remus in the first place

**Lily Evans** : nah mate that ones on u and u alone

**James Potter** : wtf why

**Lily Evans** : hes ur best friend

**Lily Evans** : u gotta do it

**James Potter** : but lil

**Lily Evans** : no buts

**Lily Evans** : do it

**James Potter** : ugh fine

**Lily Evans** : :)

 

**Marlene McKinnon** to  **#BOYCOTTFENWICK** : Lily

**Lily Evans** : marlene

**Marlene McKinnon** : What is going on with you and James

**Lily Evans** : wot do u mean

**Alice Fortescue** : You guys are friends now??

**Lily Evans** : its not that we werent friends b4

**Lily Evans** : i mean we werent friends b4

**Lily Evans** : we never really got on

**Lily Evans** : but when the musical started we both kinda silently agreed 2 try and b friends

**Mary Macdonald** : kinda seems like you guys are more than friends tho…

**Lily Evans** : wot

**Emmeline Vance** : gotta agree w mary on this one

**Lily Evans** : ...no

**Marlene McKinnon** : I mean it makes sense. You guys have been getting closer. Especially since you started the dancing rehearsals for One Step Closer.

**Lily Evans** : u guys

**Lily Evans** : i dont fancy james

**Lily Evans** : like ok maybe it seems like that but i talk like that w everyone

**Mary Macdonald** : are you sure lils? 

**Alice Fortescue** : It’s totally okay if you like him, you know

**Emmeline Vance** : we all think hes fit if you fancy him its all good

**Lily Evans** : i dont

**Marlene McKinnon** : Are you sure?

**Lily Evans** : i dont, guys

**Lily Evans** : leave it alone, would you?

**Marlene McKinnon** : Okay. Sorry.

**Mary Macdonald** to  **Lily Evans** : didn’t mean to ambush you there, love

**Mary Macdonald** : i think it’s great that you and james are friends

**Mary Macdonald** : maybe we all got a little too excited, s’all

/seen by  **Lily Evans**

 

**James Potter** to  **Lily Evans** : hey

**James Potter** : so the weekends been awful on my memory, and i cant remember most of the dance moves for the life of me because im shit

**James Potter** : would you mind coming over to help? I dont want to get yelled at after only 3 days w/o rehearsal lol

**Lily Evans** : i cant. im busy. sorry 

**James Potter** : no worries

 

**James Potter** to  **Sirius Black** : so

**James Potter** : you and remus have been spending a lot of time together recently

**Sirius Black** : He’s one of my best mates. The four of us hang out all the time

**James Potter** : well yeah but like

**James Potter** : just you and him, i mean

**Sirius Black** : Don’t be jealous babe

**James Potter** : im not

**James Potter** : i AM, however, a tad bit curious

**Sirius Black** : About?

**James Potter** : you think i dont see the glances you give to remus?

**Sirius Black** : You’re losing me, mate

**James Potter** : listen i know youre afraid of liking him and the (very small) possibility of him rejecting you but

**James Potter** : you do like remus

/seen by  **Sirius Black**

**James Potter** : sirius

**James Potter** : cmon

/seen by  **Sirius Black**

**James Potter** : you can tell me anything

**Sirius Black** : I know.

**Sirius Black** : Maybe I do like him.

**Sirius Black** : A lot.

**James Potter** : i know mate

**Sirius Black** : But like. He only sees me as a friend.

**James Potter** : you dont know that

**Sirius Black** : Yeah. I do.

**James Potter** : no, you dont

**James Potter** : trust me

**James Potter** : if you ask me i think you two are the best and the worst for each other

**Sirius Black** : Worst?

**James Potter** : youre both shit at admitting how you feel most of the time

**James Potter** : but thats okay, defo

**James Potter** : and im not pressuring you to make a move or anything because if youre not comfortable yet, i understand

**James Potter** : but i just want to see you happy, man

**Sirius Black** : I am happy.

**Sirius Black** : Thank you, bro

**James Potter** : anytime, bro

 

**James Potter** to  **operation secret relationship** : soooo i got sirius to admit his feelings a little bit

**James Potter** : whats the next step in the plan?

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Remus Lupin** : do u think i have a crush on james?

**Remus Lupin** : Wot

**Lily Evans** : im serious

**Remus Lupin** : No, you’re Lily

**Remus Lupin** : Otherwise the conversations we’ve been having would be totally awkward

**Lily Evans** : remus i mean it

**Lily Evans** : do u think i have a crush on james 

**Remus Lupin** : It doesn’t matter what I think, Lil. It only matters how you feel.

**Lily Evans** : ok yeah but

**Remus Lupin** : I’m not going to give you an answer because my answer isn’t what you need to hear. Do you have a crush on James?

**Lily Evans** : idk

**Lily Evans** : the girls kinda mentioned it and i just

**Lily Evans** : were friends, yeah

**Lily Evans** : and hes cute, yeah

**Lily Evans** : but i never actually thought of him in that way

**Lily Evans** : and now i cant stop thinking of him in that way

**Lily Evans** : and i dont know what to do

**Remus Lupin** : Do you want to meet up?

**Lily Evans** : remus its almost midnight

**Remus Lupin** : There’s an Insomnia Cookies open just down the road with a lounge inside. They’re open til 3.

**Lily Evans** : i mean if there will be cookies…….

**Remus Lupin** : There will most definitely be cookies.

**Lily Evans** : then ok. :)

 

**Marlene McKinnon** to  **conspiracy #confirmed** : Lily what photo was in the photo frame that was facing down in your bedroom???

**Lily Evans** : uhhh

**Lily Evans** : nothin

**Alice Fortescue** : Liiiily

**Lily Evans** sent a photo.

**Lily Evans** : okay so MAYBE the frame looks like this

**Emmeline Vance** : aw thats cute!!!

**Emmeline Vance** : isnt that the photo from his bday post to you??

**Lily Evans** : yea

**Lily Evans** : i guess sirius snapped it when we werent looking

**Lily Evans** : idk i like it

**Marlene McKinnon** : It definitely is a cute picture

**Marlene McKinnon** : When did you put it in?

**Lily Evans** : couple nights ago

**Lily Evans** : remus and i stopped at a late night thrift shop and i bought it

**Mary Macdonald** : it is cute, love

**Lily Evans** : yeah

 

**Lily Evans** to  **James Potter** : how are those dance moves comin along???

**James Potter** : bloody awful

**James Potter** : why is ballroom dancing legal

**Lily Evans** : lmao u want some help

**James Potter** : pls

**James Potter** : if youre not busy

**Lily Evans** : think i can make time 4 u 

**Lily Evans** : where?

**James Potter** : my house?

**James Potter** sent his location.

**James Potter** : mum’s making biscuits and tea 

**Lily Evans** : sure

**Lily Evans** : im abt 10 minutes away

**James Potter** : can you bring your script

**Lily Evans** : ...why

**James Potter** : can you bring your script

**Lily Evans** : did u lose urs

**James Potter** : no

**James Potter** : its temporarily misplaced

**Lily Evans** : smh potter

 

**Marlene McKinnon** sent  **5 photos** to  **ayyyy lmao** .

**Marlene McKinnon** : Rough set sketches

**Lily Evans** : omg is that my GROTTO

**Lily Evans** : MARLENE U AMAZING SOUL I BLOODY LOVE U

**Marlene McKinnon** : I know ;)

**Lily Evans** : ok were doing lil merm not star wars 

**Lily Evans** : but :))))

**Alice Fortescue** : Might this also be a good time to send costume sketches?

**Emmeline Vance** : please!!!

**Lily Evans** : IS THAT EVEN A Q ALICE

**Alice Fortescue** sent  **10 photos** .

**Lily Evans** : !!!!

**Marlene McKinnon** : Ooh pretty. Sirius is going to love his

**Alice Fortescue** : I was hoping you’d say that

**Lily Evans** : i love the mersister costumes!!! u made their tails match their bras thats so cute

**Alice Fortescue** : We do try :)

**Lily Evans** : ahhh im so excited

**Alice Fortescue** : We should have costumes finished by the end of the week

**Lily Evans** : THE END OF THE WEEK

**Lily Evans** : DAMN

**Alice Fortescue** : I mean….we already started them. I’m only sending pictures now.

**Lily Evans** : o duh that makes sense considering measurements were like 2 weeks ago

**Lily Evans** : anyway im excited!!! u guys r amazing

**Lily Evans** : a show is only as good as its tech :)

**Emmeline Vance** : hear hear

**Marlene McKinnon** : <3

**Mary Macdonald** : thank you, i do try

**Mary Macdonald** : ;)

 

**James Potter** to  **Lily Evans** : LIL

**James Potter** : WE HAVE A PROBLEM

**Lily Evans** : did u ‘misplace’ ur script again

**James Potter** : ok you know wat fine have fun kissing fenwick

**Lily Evans** : WHAT

**James Potter** : mhm

**Lily Evans** : jAMES NO

**James Potter** : i have a fever rn and mum wont let me out of the house

**Lily Evans** : seriously???? the first rehearsal we practice the kissing scene ????

**Lily Evans** : i cannot kiss fenwick

**James Potter** : :/

**James Potter** : i’ve been begging, lil

**Lily Evans** : u said ur immune system was gr8

**James Potter** : no, i said it was average

**James Potter** : listen better now than shows

**Lily Evans** : ok ur right but

**Lily Evans** : fenwick

**James Potter** : then skip

**Lily Evans** : but then emmeline has to kiss fenwick

**Lily Evans** : and besides

**Lily Evans** : the leads r both missing??? thats sketchy

**James Potter** : itd be the first time either of us have missed

**Lily Evans** : ok ur right

**Lily Evans** : maybe they wont practice it then if its just emme and fenwick?

**James Potter** : probably

**James Potter** : honestly tell them youre not feeling well either

**Lily Evans** : okay i will

**James Potter** : :)

**Lily Evans** : ur a bad influence, jem

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Emmeline Vance** : hey love, ur on 2day!! and so is fenwick, heads up

**Emmeline Vance** : what

**Lily Evans** : w any luck u guys probably wont do much bc james and i r both out

**Lily Evans** : but i figured id let u kno all the same

**Emmeline Vance** : are you sick???

**Lily Evans** : think james passed on to me whatever hes out w

**Emmeline Vance** : oh man

**Emmeline Vance** : sorry, lils

**Emmeline Vance** : feel better, both of you!

**Lily Evans** : thanks emme :)

 

**Lily Evans** to  **James Potter** : what kind of tea dyou like?

**Lily Evans** : never mind, i answered my own question

**Lily Evans** : omw to ur place w tea and biscuits and a few of my very favourite movies

**James Potter** : youre a godsend

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Remus Lupin** : hes sick as a bloody dog and yet hes still attractive

**Lily Evans** : fuck

**Remus Lupin** : I feel like this is an oddly inappropriate time to sing She’s in Love

**Lily Evans** removed  **Remus Lupin** ’s nickname.

**Remus Lupin** : Yep. Totally inappropriate

**Lily Evans** : damn straight

 

**James Potter** to  **Sirius Black** : shes so pretty

**James Potter** : and shes such a good friend

**James Potter** : what if my friend is all shes ever going to want to be 

**Sirius Black** : Well, then be grateful that your characters kiss in the show

**James Potter** : dyou think we can rewrite the script to include ursula and flounder’s forbidden romance

**Sirius Black** : Highly doubt it.

**James Potter** : just say something, mate

**James Potter** : i promise you wont regret it

 

**Sirius Black** to  **Remus Lupin** : Do you have time to meet?

**Remus Lupin** : Now?

**Sirius Black** : Yeah. If you can

**Remus Lupin** : Yeah, I’m free :)

**Remus Lupin** : Tea?

**Sirius Black** : Definitely. See you there

 

**Remus Lupin** to  **Lily Evans** : Lily help

**Remus Lupin** : I think Sirius just told me he liked me???

**Lily Evans** : omfggggg REMUS what did u say????

**Remus Lupin** : That I had to use the loo

**Lily Evans** : ………

**Lily Evans** set  **Remus Lupin** ’s nickname to  **dumn** .

**Lily Evans** : shit

**Lily Evans** set  **Remus Lupin** ’s nickname to  **dumb** .

**Remus Lupin** : Who’s the dumb one now?

**Lily Evans** : still u

**Lily Evans** : ‘hey remus i like u’ ‘hey sirius i gotta use the loo’

**Remus Lupin** : Piss off

**Remus Lupin** : I don’t see you trying to make a move with James

**Lily Evans** : u dont see us bc we arent in the same place

**Remus Lupin** : I hate you

**Lily Evans** : hate u 2

**Lily Evans** : also james is Sick so im not going to kiss him

**Remus Lupin** : You still want to though

**Lily Evans** : oh defo

**Lily Evans** : im using illness as my barrier. dont wanna make things weird 

**Remus Lupin** : They won’t be weird, Lils

**Lily Evans** : stop ‘using the loo’ and go GET A BOYFRIEND, REMUS

 

**Sirius Black** to  **James Potter** : So. I kinda told Remus how I feel about him and he told me he had to use the loo in response.

**James Potter** : yea lily told me

**Sirius Black** : What did she say???

**James Potter** : she looked at her phone, snorted, and said ‘remus is a dumbass’

**James Potter** : and then told me exactly what you just did

**Sirius Black** : Anything else???

**James Potter** : nah, mate

**James Potter** : sorry

**James Potter** : he still in the loo?

**Sirius Black** : Yeah. It hasn’t been more than a few minutes but I’m kinda wondering if the bathroom has a decently sized window

**James Potter** : remus wouldnt run on you

**Sirius Black** : This is a different situation than we’ve ever been in

**James Potter** : and remus is the same person weve always known

**James Potter** : he wont run

**Sirius Black** : Shit he’s coming back

**James Potter** : told you

**Sirius Black** : Shut up

**James Potter** : :) <3

 

**Remus Lupin** to  **Lily Evans** : So I may have a boyfriend like thing

**Lily Evans** : !!!!!!!!

**Lily Evans** sent a sticker.

**Lily Evans** sent a sticker.

**Lily Evans** sent a sticker.

**Lily Evans** sent a sticker.

**Lily Evans** sent a sticker.

**Lily Evans** sent a sticker.

**Lily Evans** sent a sticker.

**Lily Evans** sent a sticker.

**Lily Evans** sent a sticker.

**Lily Evans** sent a sticker.

**Remus Lupin** : Bloody hell, Lils

**Remus Lupin** : Why are they all minions

**Lily Evans** : because i love minions shut up

**Lily Evans** : I TOLD YOU

**Lily Evans** : THIS IS AMAZING

 

**Sirius Black** to  **James Potter** : So. Remus and I are dating. Kinda.

**James Potter** : ah thats probably why lily just freaked out

**Sirius Black** : You guys are still hanging out?

**James Potter** : but congrats!!!! how do you feel about that??? 

**Sirius Black** : Really good, actually. It was kind of awkward in the first place but I think we’re both at the place we want to be.

**James Potter** : thats amazing, mate

**James Potter** : im really happy for you

**Sirius Black** : Thanks :)

**James Potter** : <3

 

**Remus Lupin** to  **Lily Evans** : You and James are still hanging out?

**Remus Lupin** : It’s been, like, ten hours

**Lily Evans** : i brought movies and tea and biscuits 

**Lily Evans** : and then mia made more tea and biscuits

**Remus Lupin** : Mia?

**Lily Evans** : i called james ‘jem’ in front of his mum and she thought it was the cutest thing ever and then asked me to call her by a nickname so i picked mia

**Lily Evans** : so now i call her mia

**Remus Lupin** : You’re really far gone

**Lily Evans** : ya…..i know :(

 

**Lily Evans** to  **James Potter** : thanks for letting me annoy u for 12 hours esp while ur sick

**James Potter** : you could never annoy me

**James Potter** : thanks for keeping my sick butt company

**Lily Evans** : if u get me sick i will kill u

**James Potter** : :)

**James Potter** : my fever should break 2night though, so i should be back for rehearsal tomorrow

**Lily Evans** : woooo!! thats a relief

**Lily Evans** : well get some sleep and get rid of that fever

**James Potter** : i will

**James Potter** : goodnight, lil

**Lily Evans** : gnight jem

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Emmeline Vance** : so how did rehearsal go

**Emmeline Vance** : we didnt practice much!! al was upset you were sick bc she had your costume ready, but we didnt do any new blocking for any of the finale when you guys kiss. we just ran other scenes and played improv games with our characters

**Emmeline Vance** : how are you feeling??

**Lily Evans** : a lot better! ill be there tmr. hopefully so will james

**Emmeline Vance** : thats good!! ill see you tomorrow then! rest up lils :)

**Lily Evans** : thanks emme!!! i will x

 

**Marlene McKinnon** to  **tech weAk** : So, Lily, do tell us

**Marlene McKinnon** : Is James Potter a good kisser?

**Lily Evans** : marls u know i dont kiss n tell 

**Alice Fortescue** : Oh, come on!! I told you all about Frank and I when we started dating; it’s only fair you repay the favour!

**Lily Evans** : its almost like james and i are not dating tho

**Mary Macdonald** : close enough, though

**Emmeline Vance** : girl cmon

**Lily Evans** : sorry girls but my lips r sealed

**Marlene McKinnon** : Party pooper

**Emmeline Vance** : if you ask me though, it seemed like the two of you kissed for a bit longer than necessary

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Remus Lupin** : f u c k

**Remus Lupin** : Ah

**Remus Lupin** : Boy troubles?

**Lily Evans** : theyre not even bloody troubles bc hes the least PROBLEMATIC EVER RIGHT NOW

**Lily Evans** : ugh

**Lily Evans** : can it just be monday already

**Remus Lupin** : Rehearsal?

**Lily Evans** : hes a good kisser

**Lily Evans** : great, even

**Lily Evans** : UGH

**Remus Lupin** : Oh! Speaking of the weekend, we were thinking about getting together and hanging out at James’s tomorrow night

**Remus Lupin** : Us boys and you girls

**Remus Lupin** : Fun?

**Lily Evans** : sounds like it

**Lily Evans** : we’ll probably be there

 

**Lily Evans** to  **lily and james sitting in a tree** : hey so i guess weve all just been invited to jems tmr to hang out

**Lily Evans** : us + the boys

**Lily Evans** : wanna go?

**Marlene McKinon** : I’m in!

**Mary Macdonald** : me too!!!

**Emmeline Vance** : defo!

**Alice Fortescue** : I’d love to, but I have a date with Frank tomorrow :// tell the guys I said I’ll take a rain check!

**Emmeline Vance** : maybe we could invite dorcas?? shes really lovely!

**Lily Evans** : oh totally! thats perfect. i’ll let them know

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Remus Lupin** : were all in except alice bc she has a date tmr w frank, but we invited dorcas meadowes instead :)

**Remus Lupin** : Oh cool, I almost said something about inviting her but I changed my mind last minute

**Remus Lupin** : I got to know her a little bit more when we blocked She’s in Love

**Remus Lupin** : I’ll tell James

 

**Remus Lupin** to  **evans and james sitting in a tree** : Lily said the girls are in, except we’re swapping Alice for Dorcas Meadowes because Alice and Frank have a date tomorrow

**James Potter** : oh brill

**James Potter** set the group name to  **piss off sirius** .

**Sirius Black** : Can we play spin the bottle

**James Potter** : no

**Sirius Black** : I’ll ask Mia

**James Potter** : n o

 

**James Potter** created the group with  **Lily Evans** ,  **Sirius Black** , and  **6 others** .

**James Potter** named the group  **PAAAAAARTY ROCK** .

**Lily Evans** : this is the worst idea uve ever had

**James Potter** : :(

**James Potter** : youre uninvited

**Lily Evans** : impossible

**James Potter** : youre right

**James Potter** : ANYWAY

**James Potter** : bring any games you guys have or movies or whatever. were ordering a bunch of pizza and there will be other snacks and shit

**James Potter** : basically just a fun night in, considering how much work weve been doing on the musical i figure we all need a break

**Remus Lupin** : Hear hear, James

**Lily Evans** : this is the best idea uve ever had

**James Potter** : knew youd see the light, evans

**Sirius Black** : Can we play spin the bottle

**Lily Evans** : hell no

**Marlene McKinnon** : I’d be in for that

**Remus Lupin** : Sirius why

**James Potter** : i said no

**Sirius Black** : I said I’d ask your mum

**Lily Evans** : mia also says no

**Lily Evans** sent a photo.

**James Potter** : when did you get my mums number???!?!???

**Lily Evans** : she gave it to me last time i was over lmao

**Lily Evans** : i love her

**Sirius Black** : Me too

**Sirius Black** : Even though she RUDELY disapproved my idea.

**Lily Evans** : its a bad idea

**Sirius Black** : You guys suck

 

**Lily Evans** added  **Dorcas Meadowes** to  **u suk marlene** .

**Lily Evans** : hey girl!!! welcom 2 da club

**Dorcas Meadowes** : Hey!! Thanks! :)

**Mary Macdonald** : lily i can’t believe you have euphemia potter’s phone number

**Mary Macdonald** : and that she TEXTS YOU wtf

**Lily Evans** : what can i say, ive wormed my way into her heart

**Marlene McKinnon** : And her son’s heart, if you ask me

**Lily Evans** : guysss stop

**Dorcas Meadowes** : Are we talking about the obvious fact that Lily and James are crushing on each other?

**Marlene McKinnon** : THANK YOU

**Lily Evans** : >:/

**Lily Evans** : anyway heres wonderwall

**Lily Evans** : and by wonderwall i mean did u guys know that sirius and remus are dating

**Marlene McKinnon** : They’ve been dating for like 3 days

**Lily Evans** : old news?

**Marlene McKinnon** : Maybe a tad.

**Mary Macdonald** : also don’t forget that you yelled about it in this very group chat the night they started dating

**Lily Evans** : did i? huh

**Lily Evans** : im just excited 4 both of them

**Marlene McKinnon** : We’d be excited for you, too, if you and James decided to get your acts together

**Lily Evans** : omg 

**Lily Evans** : guys

**Lily Evans** : jem and i arent dating rn and i wont even try to attempt to make a move until after the show is over

**Lily Evans** : but yea, i like him, and yea, hopefully he likes me

**Mary Macdonald** : ‘hopefully’

**Lily Evans** : so like…...u can tease me abt it but im not going to act on my feelings until after strike

**Lily Evans** : okay?

**Marlene McKinnon** : You got it :)

 

**Lily Evans** to  **jelly donuts are for sinners, alice** : TECH WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

**Marlene McKinnon** : I want to die

**Lily Evans** : me too

**Lily Evans** : at least, i will tomorrow

**Lily Evans** : 8 hour rehearsals alllllllll week bois yall ready

**Alice Longbottom** : There will be so many costume problems this week and I am so not ready for them 

**Mary Macdonald** : sorry y’all :) know that i am prayin 4 u all

**Dorcas Meadowes** : Mum owns the coffee shop round the corner and is willing to supply coffee 

**Lily Evans** : i love ur mum

**Emmeline Vance** : you love everyone's mum

**Lily Evans** : what can i say

**Lily Evans** : mums are a gift to mankind

**Dorcas Meadowes** : Lol. Just text me coffee orders sometime today and I’ll get you guys stuff 

**Dorcas Meadowes** : The boys too, probably

**Lily Evans** set the group name to  **DORCAS IS THE BEST PERSON LITERALLY EVER** .

**Dorcas Meadowes** : Aww x

 

**Lily Evans** to  **James Potter** : dorcas’s mum might b able to get us free coffees all week since well need them w tech week and all

**Lily Evans** : dont tell the other boys tho until dorcas can Confirm

**James Potter** : then whyd you tell me???

**Lily Evans** : bc ur cool

**James Potter** : thought youd tell remus over me

**Lily Evans** : do u want the free coffee or not

**James Potter** : yEs i want the free coffee

**Lily Evans** : okay cool

 

**James Potter** to  **Remus Lupin** : question

**James Potter** : does lily like me

**James Potter** : no wait dont tell me

**James Potter** : yes wait please tell me

**Remus Lupin** : James, make up your mind

**Remus Lupin** : If you ask me, I think you should just find out for yourself

**James Potter** : but what if she says noooooo

**Remus Lupin** : Lily told me she doesn’t want to be in a relationship until after strike. That’s all I know. So maybe wait? If you’re seriously thinking about asking her out? 

**James Potter** : yeah i guess

**James Potter** : romance is dead

**Remus Lupin** : I’m inclined to disagree

**James Potter** : eeeeewwwww

**James Potter** : i dont wanna know about your sex life with sirius

**Remus Lupin** : Oh, good

**Remus Lupin** : I don’t wanna tell you about my sex life with Sirius

**James Potter** : it appears we are on the same page

**Remus Lupin** : Yep

**James Potter** : cool

 

**Lily Evans** to  **James Potter** : uruhhhhhhsgsowingh

**James Potter** : ??

**Lily Evans** : im 

**Lily Evans** : dead

**James Potter** : hold on, give me a mo to process

**James Potter** : i am also dead

**James Potter** : my brain is not working

**Lily Evans** : ur brain is never working

**James Potter** : im too tired to fire back at that joke

**Lily Evans** : maybe u just dont have a good response

**James Potter** : piss off, evans

**Lily Evans** : :))))))))

**Lily Evans** : i have ur coffee

**James Potter** : dont piss off, evans

**Lily Evans** : thats what i thought

 

**Sirius Black** to  **Remus Lupin** : Want to stay over after rehearsal? Pete’s coming too, I think. We can watch Netflix. 

**Remus Lupin** : Sure :) 

**Remus Lupin** : I have to go right home after to help my mum with something and then I’ll come right over.

 

**Marlene McKinnon** to  **Lily Evans** : Where are you????

**Marlene McKinnon** : And where is James?????

**Marlene McKinnon** : Lily

**Marlene McKinnon** : Rose

**Marlene McKinnon** : Evans

**Marlene McKinnon** left a voice memo.

**Marlene McKinnon** is requesting a voice call. 

**Marlene McKinnon** : LILY

**Lily Evans** : fucj

**Lily Evans** : give us a monute

**Marlene McKinnon** : Oh God

**Lily Evans** : nOt thaT

 

**Marlene McKinnon** to  **trapezoids are Evil** : So Lily. What happened?

**Lily Evans** : ah i c. saying it in the group chat so ill get ambushed if i choose not to respond huh???

**Alice Fortescue** : We’re all curious

**Lily Evans** : jem and i fell asleep in the guys dressing room

**Lily Evans** : for like five minutes

**Lily Evans** : enough time for everything to go to shit, apparently

**Emmeline Vance** : why were u guys in the guys dressing room to begin with??

**Lily Evans** : we thought we had enough time and jem needed help w his costume change

**Lily Evans** : except we both sat for a minute and then next thing i knew marls was calling me and i woke up

 

**Sirius Black** to  **pete the builder** : James ;)

**James Potter** : omfg stop

**James Potter** : we’re just friends

**James Potter** : seriously

**James Potter** : friends who just happened to take a nap on each other

**Sirius Black** : She helped you with your costume change

**James Potter** : i was wearing a tee underneath the shirt

**Sirius Black** : ‘just friends’

**James Potter** : we are

**Remus Lupin** : They are, Sirius

**Remus Lupin** : Let it go

 

**Sirius Black** to  **Remus Lupin** : I’m trying to get them to admit their feelings, dude

**Remus Lupin** : They both have admitted their feelings

**Remus Lupin** : But nothing’s happening before strike

**Sirius Black** : How do you know?

**Remus Lupin** : S’what Lily said

**Remus Lupin** : S’what I told James

**Sirius Black** : You told James that Lily said that?

**Remus Lupin** : Yes

**Remus Lupin** : He asked for the truth

**Sirius Black** : Nice that you didn’t tell me any of this

**Sirius Black** : Not like I’m your boyfriend or anything.

**Remus Lupin** : It slipped my mind

**Remus Lupin** : It’s not a big deal, Sirius

**Sirius Black** : Except you like. Don’t tell me anything. Ever. 

**Remus Lupin** : This is all really new for me

**Sirius Black** : You told me shit all the time before we decided we were dating

**Sirius Black** : We’re still best friends

**Sirius Black** : But now you don’t tell me anything

**Remus Lupin** : Sirius

**Sirius Black** : I just remembered that I got a lot of homework today, so maybe we should take a raincheck for tonight. 

**Remus Lupin** : Come on

**Sirius Black** : I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

**Remus Lupin** to  **Lily Evans** : Please be awake

**Lily Evans** : i’ll be @ ur house in 5

**Lily Evans** : insomnia cookies?

**Lily Evans** : i’ll pick up tea

**Remus Lupin** : You’re amazing, Lils

**Lily Evans** : ur also amazing, remus

**Lily Evans** : we can talk when i get u

**Lily Evans** : or not, if u’d rather not talk abt it

**Remus Lupin** : Thank you

**Lily Evans** : anytime. always.

 

**Sirius Black** to  **James Potter** : Relationships suck. 

**James Potter** : mate just come in my room. pete and i are playing go fish

**James Potter** : if you join us we can play BS

**James Potter** : or egyptian slap slap

**Sirius Black** : That is not what it’s called

**Sirius Black** : But coming

**James Potter** : its what lily calls it and now i cant actually remember the real name for it

 

**Lily Evans** to  **trapezoids are Evil** : tech week is almost over, i still like james, im tired af, sirius and remus arent talking, and if i cried right now my tears would probably be coffee instead of water

**Lily Evans** changed the group photo. 

**Marlene McKinnon** : Ahh

**Marlene McKinnon** : Shower Kermit. Nice

**Lily Evans** : how im feelin rn

**Dorcas Meadowes** : On the bright side, at least it’s Thursday?

**Alice Fortescue** : Yeah, but then we do open tomorrow night

**Lily Evans** : WHAT

**Lily Evans** : oh FUCK

**Lily Evans** : i mean i knew this but FUCK

**Emmeline Vance** : lils lol

**Lily Evans** : i want 2 die

**Lily Evans** : ugh

**Lily Evans** : i need 3000 more cups of coffee before tomorrow

**Dorcas Meadowes** : I’ll see what I can do

**Marlene McKinnon** : Don’t feed the addiction, Dorcas

**Lily Evans** : shut it marls ur worse than i am

**Marlene McKinnon** : That is true

**Marlene McKinnon** : But if Dorcas feeds your addiction then she can’t feed mine

**Dorcas Meadowes** : Oh, don’t underestimate my coffee supplying abilities

**Marlene McKinnon** sent a gif.

**Lily Evans** : dorcas is amazing

**Lily Evans** : where have u been

**Lily Evans** : like u should have moved here sooner than this year

**Dorcas Meadowes** : I agree :)

 

**James Potter** to  **Lily Evans** : ???? where are you

**Lily Evans** : i dont feel well

**James Potter** : are you sick?

**Lily Evans** : more like nervous

**Lily Evans** : im at school

**Lily Evans** : but in the loo

**Lily Evans** : ill be out before were dismissed

**James Potter** : dont be nervous, evans

**Lily Evans** : i am

**James Potter** : why? youre fantastic

**Lily Evans** sent a photo.

**James Potter** : oh shit

**Lily Evans** : and shes bringing her fucking whale boyfriend Vermin dursley and i didnt think she was coming at all and i know shes only coming because mum is making her so mum doesnt have to go alone

**Lily Evans** : and i dont want them there but i dont want my mum to be alone

**Lily Evans** : and my mum plans to come more than just tonight so does that mean my stupid sister and vermin will be coming more than just tonight???? i cant do this

**James Potter** : oi

**James Potter** : its going to be okay

**James Potter** : my mum is coming tonight, and i’ll tell her to look for your mum

**James Potter** : maybe theyll get on well and then petunia and vermin wont have to come back

**Lily Evans** : his name isnt actually vermin

**Lily Evans** : its vernon

**James Potter** : i like vermin more

**Lily Evans** : me too

**James Potter** : you okay?

**James Potter** : do you want company?

**Lily Evans** : i should probably come back to class

**Lily Evans** : thank you, though

**James Potter** : anytime

 

**Dorcas Meadowes** to  **the little mermaid cast/crew** : Break a leg tonight guys!!!

**Lily Evans** : right back at u dorcas!!! <3

**Benjy Fenwick** : Same...honestly guys theatre is now my life and I want to thank all of you for being my friend!

**Lily Evans** sent a GIF.

**James Potter** : the past few months have been absolutely wild, thanks for everything!!

**Sirius Black** sent a photo.

**Sirius Black** : I just want to shout out everyone on crew, because seriously, NOBODY ELSE could pull off this stuff like our crew can.

**Remus Lupin** : Sirius is right. A show is only as good as its tech, and we’re going to have the best show ever, because we’ve got the best tech.

**Marlene McKinnon** : Aww thanks guys. <3

**Marlene McKinnon** : Speaking of the show though, where are we going to dinner afterwards?

**James Potter** : cheeky nandos w the lads, marls

**Marlene McKinnon** : Kill me now

**James Potter** : i was kidding

**Sirius Black** : I talked to Rosmerta and she said she’d keep 3B open for us?

**Lily Evans** : rosmerta’s a saint

**Marlene McKinnon** : Perfect!

**Marlene McKinnon** : See you guys at call then

 

**James Potter** to  **operation secret birthday** : did we forget about this?

**Lily Evans** : uh shit

**Lily Evans** : we did lmao

**Lily Evans** : at least i did

**Lily Evans** : not abt remus’s birthday but abt ~the plan~

**Lily Evans** added  **Peter Pettigrew** and  **Dorcas Meadowes** to the group.

**Lily Evans** sent a photo.

**Lily Evans** : heres a summary for u 2^

**Lily Evans** : when u pass by ppl today, make sure to mention it!!! keep it on the DL tho and if u can see remus, dont say anything

**Dorcas Meadowes** : Awww, this is cute

**Peter Pettigrew** : will do!

**Lily Evans** : jem can u give me a ride to call

**Lily Evans** : petunia took my car

**James Potter** : be there in 10

**Lily Evans** : thank u

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Sirius Black** : hey mate

**Lily Evans** : idk where ur at so im just texting u, id assume ur in makeup??

**Lily Evans** : im not going 2 tell u how to b in a relationship, bc i wouldnt kno anyway, but like

**Lily Evans** : talk 2 remus

**Lily Evans** : hes a dumbass, i can agree to that

**Lily Evans** : but this stuff is new to him and relationships r weird, esp when u end up dating someone whos been ur friend for years and years

**Lily Evans** : jem says ur the brooding type and thats okay

**Lily Evans** : but remus is there for u and i think u guys need to talk

**Lily Evans** : thats all! cant wait 2 c ur purple face in 20 minutes :)

 

**Sirius Black** to  **Remus Lupin** : Do u have a minute to talk? Guys dressing room?

**Remus Lupin** : I really can’t, I’m on almost right away

**Remus Lupin** : I’m sorry

**Sirius Black** : No worries

 

 **James Potter** to  **Euphemia Potter** : dont forget to find ms evans

**Euphemia Potter** : Sitting next to her now. :)

**James Potter** : thank u mum

**James Potter** : means a lot

**Euphemia Potter** : Break a leg tonight! Xxxxx

 

**Lily Evans** to  **the little mermaid cast/crew** : dnt forget!!! 2night after the show were going to the three broomsticks for dinner!

 

**Ruth Evans** to  **Lily Evans** : I am so proud of you!! You did amazing tonight. Can’t wait to see you again tomorrow!

**Lily Evans** : thank u mum <3

**Ruth Evans** : Your dad would be so proud of you.

**Ruth Evans** : Even Petunia said you were good.

**Lily Evans** : she said ‘good’?

**Ruth Evans** : She said decent

**Lily Evans** : ah, yeah

**Lily Evans** : that sounds like tuney

**Lily Evans** : love u mum

**Lily Evans** : i’ll be home by midnight, probably

**Ruth Evans** : Have fun tonight :)

 

**Sirius Black** to  **Remus Lupin** : I didn’t get the chance to officially ask you before your parents picked you up

**Sirius Black** : But are we good?

**Remus Lupin** : Absolutely

**Remus Lupin** : I’m going to be much better with communication from now on

**Remus Lupin** : I promise

**Sirius Black** : Okay.

**Sirius Black** : Cool

**Sirius Black** : And if something is bothering you, ever, you know you can talk to me about it

**Sirius Black** : I get that this is new and a different situation, especially since we’ve been best friends for ages before

**Sirius Black** : And we still are

**Remus Lupin** : Of course we still are

**Remus Lupin** : I’m headed off to bed now, so I’ll text you in the morning?

**Sirius Black** : Okay.

**Sirius Black** : goodnight

**Sirius Black** : And happy birthday <3

**Remus Lupin** : Thank you :) goodnight

 

**Lily Evans** to  **Remus Lupin** : hAPPYB BIRTADY!!!!!!

**Lily Evans** : BIRTHDAY!!!!!!

**Lily Evans** : wow i make too many typos alyways

**Lily Evans** : … see wot i mean^

**Lily Evans** : anyway obviously youre asleep and that in no way alters the number of messages im going to send u

**Lily Evans** : i love u remus, ur a great friend and person and :))))) im so proud of u always

**Lily Evans** : expect a birthday post from me 2night at some point

 

**Remus Lupin** to  **Lily Evans** : wth???? evans???????

**Remus Lupin** : Was that your idea????? Getting everyone to sing?

**Lily Evans** : :)

**Lily Evans** : hbd remus <3 c u at 3b

 

**James Potter** to  **Lily Evans** : sit by me at dinner 2nite

**Lily Evans** : what if i dont want 2

**James Potter** : :-(

**Lily Evans** : jk i will

**Lily Evans** : :)

 

**Marlene McKinnon** to  **saturdays are for everyone, misogynists** : Can you believe it’s already closing weekend?

**Lily Evans** : shhhh

**Lily Evans** : its not

**Emmeline Vance** : ah, the stage of denial

**Marlene McKinnon** : I have to say, this show is one I’ll never forget. Really

**Marlene McKinnon** : Might be my favourite

**Lily Evans** : definitely. mine too, i think

**Lily Evans** : do u guys wanna go somewhere else after the show? just us?

**Emmeline Vance** : sure :)

**Dorcas Meadowes** sent a thumbs-up.

**Alice Fortescue** : I have to pass. I’m going out with Frank

**Lily Evans** : no worries! 

**Mary Macdonald** : yes!

 

**James Potter** to  **Lily Evans** : sit next to me again?

**Lily Evans** : actually im not going to dinner

**Lily Evans** : the girls and i are doing something instead

**James Potter** : oh, cool

**James Potter** : tell them i said hi

 

**Marlene McKinnon** to  **saturdays are for everyone, misogynists** : no boys allowed at our girls dinner, lily

**Lily Evans** : pleeeeeease tho

**Marlene McKinnon** created a  **group poll** :  **Boys at Girls dinner?** with  **2 options** .

**Dorcas Meadowes** voted  **no** for  **Boys at Girls dinner?.**

**Emmeline Vance** voted  **sure** for  **Boys at Girls dinner?.**

**Lily Evans** voted  **sure** for  **Boys at Girls dinner?.**

**Marlene McKinnon** voted  **no** for  **Boys at Girls dinner?.**

**Mary Macdonald** voted  **no** for **Boys at Girls dinner?.**

**Lily Evans** : traitors

**Lily Evans** : ok i c why ur saying no i dont blame u but still

**Lily Evans** : can alice vote 

**Marlene McKinnon** : Alice isn’t coming to dinner

**Marlene McKinnon** : So, no

**Lily Evans** : sigh fine

 

**Lily Evans** to  **the little mermaid cast/crew** : thank u guys for an amazing show!!! cant believe tonight is already closing night, its absolutely crazy

**Lily Evans** : all of u r incredibly talented and this show wouldnt be as amazing as it is if it werent for every single 1 of u

**Emmeline Vance** : love u lils 

**James Potter** : hey guys, my mum said that any and all of you are invited to my place after the last show for a show party! i’ll send my address

**James Potter** : there will be food and music and it'll just be a really nice sendoff for this show

 

**James Potter** to  **super mario bros** : im gonna tell lily how i feel about her at the party

**Sirius Black** : Finally

**Remus Lupin** : Seconded. Finally!

**Peter Pettigrew** : nice!! dont choke, mate

**James Potter** : thanks pete

 

**James Potter** to  **Sirius Black** : why are we friends with peter still

**Sirius Black** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**James Potter** to  **the little mermaid cast/crew** : hope to see you guys at my place!

 

**James Potter** to  **Lily Evans** : where are you??

**Lily Evans** : i dont think i can make it. my mom wants to go out to dinner and idk how late we’ll be eating til

**James Potter** : shit

**James Potter** : i wanted to talk to you

**Lily Evans** : i mean i can still text

**James Potter** : its not really a text conversation, i dont think

**Lily Evans** : ???

**Lily Evans** : is it serious?

**James Potter** : er, kinda

**Lily Evans** : bad?

**James Potter** : depends

**Lily Evans** : on?

**James Potter** : you

**Lily Evans** : oh

 

**James Potter** to  **Lily Evans** : oh fuck it

**James Potter** : i really like you

**James Potter** : and idk if you feel it too but i’ve liked you for a while and i didn’t want to say anything before the show because i didn’t want things to be awkward if you rejected me but

**James Potter** : i was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime

**James Potter** : with me. like on a date

**Lily Evans** : uh

**Lily Evans** : im in ur living room.

**James Potter** : motherfucking

**James Potter** : ofc

**James Potter** : be right down

 

**Remus Lupin** to  **Sirius Black** : I didn’t mean to leave so quickly but my mum’s ill I guess and my dad came to pick me up

**Sirius Black** : Don’t worry about it. I hope she feels better

**Sirius Black** : I had a really great time tonight

**Remus Lupin** : Yeah, me too

**Remus Lupin** : And thanks

**Remus Lupin** : Are you free after strike tomorrow?

**Sirius Black** : Yep

**Remus Lupin** : Great, I’ll take you on a date

**Sirius Black** : Okay <3

 

**James Potter** to  **super mario bros** : LILY EVANS AND I ARE DATING

 

**Lily Evans** to  **saturdays are for everyone, misogynists** : so

**Lily Evans** : james and i are dating

 

**Marlene McKinnon** to  **operation secret relationship 2.0** : So now that James and Lily are dating can we get rid of this group chat?

**Sirius Black** : Definitely :)

**Marlene McKinnon** : Great

**Marlene McKinnon** left the chat.

**Remus Lupin** left the chat.

**Sirius Black** left the chat.

**Mary Macdonald** left the chat.

**Emmeline Vance** left the chat.

**Dorcas Meadowes** left the chat.

**Peter Pettigrew** left the chat.


End file.
